Perro fiel
by Sarah Usher
Summary: AU. "Para muchas personas, la realidad resulta difícil de asimilar y terminan recurriendo a fantasías que se vuelven delirios al no diferenciar lo real". Y él pensó ingenuamente que aquellos gestos de cortesía tenían dobles intenciones que nunca existieron. El descubrimiento de la verdad resultó muy doloroso. Inspirado en la canción homónima. Pedido de CerisierJin. Rivamika.


El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos.

El siguiente One-shot es una comisión Rivamika hecho para **CerisierJin**, disfruten de su pedido. Si gustan alguna historia, pueden enviarme un mensaje para hablarlo y darles detalles de las tarifas.

Nos leemos abajo ~

.

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

_Para muchas personas, la realidad resulta difícil de asimilar y terminan recurriendo a fantasías que se vuelven delirios al no diferenciar lo real._

—_En últimas noticias, la idol, Mikasa Ackerman ha visto recientemente en la disquera de Trost, se rumorea una posible colaboración. De ser cierta, ¿quién será la misteriosa estrella que actúe con ella?_

Jean apagó la televisión. Ciertamente no estaba interesado en noticias amarillistas. Él sería el primero en saber si Mikasa ronda por su lugar de trabajo. Se giró para admirar el retrato de la belleza exótica; Mikasa llamaba la atención de cientos, no, de miles de fans por la determinación en su mirada que parecía suavizarse en el escenario, una mestiza con lo mejor de dos culturas, desprendía vitalidad y recelo.

—Jean, Shadis quiere hablar contigo. —La interrupción de Sasha lo despertó de su letargo—. ¿Otra vez admirando a la reina del hielo? Deberías rendirte, escuché que no está disponible —y tras pensarlo un poco, agregó con malicia—. Está fuera de tu liga campeón, así que mejor ve a ver que quiere Shadis antes de que se enfade. Está en la sala de juntas con Pixis.

—Ve a buscar que comer, chica patata —replicó molesto antes de ir al encuentro con su representante. Tenía tiempo que no era convocado para una junta con los directivos, usualmente se limitaban a seguir sus planes de trabajo sin interactuar con ellos. En el camino, se arregló el pelo mientras que cientos de ideas cruzaron por su cabeza.

Tenía sus cuatro años en la industria musical, apenas año y medio donde se volvió medianamente famoso. Aún tenía muchas cosas que aprender para poder adaptarse y sobre salir como le gustaría.

—¿Me mandó a llamar, señor? —Entreabrió la puerta y se dirigió a su representante con cautela.

—¡Jean, hijo! Tanto tiempo sin verte —No tardó en reconocer la voz del director general; Dot Pixis. Forzó una sonrisa y devolvió el saludo—. Entra, que hay temas importantes de qué hablar.

—¿En qué puedo ser de ayuda, señor? —Cuestionó, colocándose a su lado. El silencio permitió notar a las demás personas en la sala. Un hombre rubio robusto que parecía confiable, como si no tuviera dudas de cada paso que daba, por otro lado, la persona a su derecha le causó un escalofrío; cabello oscuro y penetrantes ojos azules. Algo en su interior le advirtió que, pese a la aparente diferencia de alturas, no debería de molestarlo.

—Él es Erwin Smith —habló Shadis por primera vez, señalando al hombre rubio, hizo una breve reverencia cuando lo vio ponerse de pie—. Es el director de la disquera _Legionaria_.

—Es un gusto, Jean, hemos escuchado hablar mucho de ti —saludó con cortesía.

—El placer es mío, señor Smith. —Esperó pacientemente por la presentación del otro desconocido.

—Por cierto, él es Levi Ackerman, el representante de Mikasa —presentó. El aludido se quedó en su lugar, sin inmutarse pese a la explícita indicación de seguir los protocolos de educación—. No es muy sociable —argumentó disculpándose y dejando el tema de lado—. ¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí? —Ante la negativa, continuó—. Recientemente se ha notado un patrón respecto a la venta de música. Los nuevos consumidores no solo buscan letras y sonidos agradables al oído; quieren una historia tras esa canción, aunque la canción carezca de sentido, lo que hay detrás la hace popular.

—Lo lamento, señor, pero no estoy entendiendo a que se refiere.

—Han solicitado que hagas una canción a dueto con Mikasa porque el análisis de mercado indica que será suficiente para darle un empujón a sus carreras —interrumpió Shadis con impaciencia.

—¿Qué? —Logró escupir.

—Como lo ha explicado Shadis —reiteró el rubio. Jean detalló el rostro que ocultaba otras intenciones tras esas cejas superpobladas—. Te ofrecemos un dueto con Mikasa. Sería un cover de una canción de otro idioma; la imagen de Mikasa aunada a la tuya probablemente haga enloquecer a las redes sociales.

Jean todavía seguía atónito.

_Mikasa._

_Colaboración._

_Canción._

_Juntos._

Fue así hasta que sus tres neuronas hicieron sinapsis, que salió del estupor de una forma para nada varonil.

—¡¿Haré un canción con Mikasa?! —Chilló emocionado, tras analizarlo un poco, cuestionó con más calma—. Tenemos géneros que diferente radicalmente —comentó confundido.

—Dijo que no, es hora de irnos, Erwin. —La frialdad detrás de esa inexpresiva mirada fue todo lo que necesito para retroceder. Una ligera risa inundó el ambiente.

—Somos conscientes de eso, señor Kirstein —explicó el rubio sin inmutarse—, por eso lo elegimos a usted; el aire tradicional y retador de Mikasa se vería complementado con su estilo de chico nuevo y seguro de lo que hace.

Tras pensarlo un par de minutos, se dio cuenta que no necesitaba pensar nada.

—Acepto.

* * *

Existían muchos rumores que giraron en torno a la cantante Mikasa Ackerman; desde una relación indiscreta con su hermano adoptivo, hasta una de un romance con una cantante apática. Ciertamente nunca pudo comprobarse nada. Todo eran especulaciones. Y él desconfiaba de todos esos chismes. Tenía una fidelidad irracional por ella; en cierta medida tenía una ligera idolatría también, pero se esforzaba por mantenerlo a raya, sin importar las veces que Sasha insistiera que era la reina del hielo, él le daría el beneficio de la duda.

Así que cuando la conoció, se preparó para cientos de escenarios, pero no para el que se desarrollaba.

—Mikasa, él es Jean Kirstein y estará colaborando contigo en el cover.

La aludida apenas detectó su presencia y con sus grandes ojos de tormenta lo observó, emitió una ligera sonrisa antes de extender su mano, que no tardó en sostener.

—Espero que trabajemos bien —murmuró con suavidad, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que ignoró la incomodidad del toque. Apenas fue soltada, la chica dio un paso atrás y volvió a su rol de Idol fría.

—Esta es la canción y los arreglos realizados —explicó Armin, entregando dos libretos—. También incluye el concepto del video.

—¿De qué trata? —Cuestionó inmediatamente Jean, ojeando el libreto sin prestar mucha atención a la respuesta.

—De un hombre que es demasiado fiel, aunque la mujer le ha dado señales y respuestas directas de un rotundo "no", él todavía cree que puede esperar toda una vida por ella.

Mikasa mantuvo su mirada en el libreto, aunque al final observó a Jean entre sus pestañas. Tendría que ser amable mientras trabajaran juntos.

—¿Alguna duda? —Inquirió el rubio observando a los dos cantantes. Ante la negativa, les dio salida, pidiendo que acudan puntualmente a la siguiente reunión, donde se mostraría un esquema del proyecto a realizar. Caminaron juntos hasta el elevador en un silencio cómodo para Jean, así que se atrevió a pedir algo fuera de su liga.

—Pensé que tal vez después de la siguiente reunión podríamos salir juntos a comer, ya sabes, para retocar los detalles.

Mikasa pareció meditarlo, sinceramente no le apetecía hacerlo, pero estaría trabajando con él los siguientes meses y no deseaba una mala convivencia.

—Le preguntaré a mi representante y te confirmaré —dicho esto, el elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, mostrando la figura enana del aludido.

—Oi, es hora de irnos —Inquirió, molesto.´

—Adiós, Jean —se despidió con un gesto de mano cuando se puso al lado de su representante, observó como éste, la rodeó con el brazo en la cintura para guiarla por el lugar. Ese hombre se tomaba muchas libertades con su clienta.

* * *

Los primeros bosquejos del vídeo y de la canción salieron a flote, y con ello, la salida a comer fue inevitable. Eligieron un lugar discreto, además de ser el favorito de Mikasa.

Durante la comida, Jean preguntaba muchas cosas; empezó con exclusivas del medio y se tornaron cada vez más personales, ante la intimidad de las preguntas, eran constantemente interrumpidos por la mesera o el cocinero que salía a preguntar qué tal estaba la comida. Notó que Mikasa estaba divertida la mayor parte del tiempo y creyó que su primera cita fue un rotundo éxito. Nunca se atrevió a preguntarle directamente si salía con alguien, pero supuso que no, no tenía nada que fuese al menos una pista de que estaba con alguien más.

En la despedida, notó que ella se mostró particularmente habladora y accesible. Tal parecía que Sasha mentía; ella no era la reina del hielo, sólo hacía falta que alguien le hablase correctamente para que mostrara toda la calidez de su interior.

—¿Por qué aquí? —Fue su última pregunta antes de decir adiós.

—Su comida es deliciosa, además trabajan personas especiales para mí —respondió con una sonrisa que aceleró el corazón del muchacho—. Adiós, Jean

—Nos veremos pronto, Mikasa, cuídate.

Aunque era él quien tenía que hacerlo. Apenas alcanzó a llegar a su departamento cuando una bomba estalló en su interior. Pasó el siguiente día y medio atado a su baño. Supuso que comer ese emparedado en la mañana le había hecho daño, y la comida con su colaboradora sólo fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¿Qué comiste esta vez? —replicó Sasha, dejando medicamento en la mesa y viendo el desastre pálido que era su mejor amigo.

—No lo recuerdo, sólo me hice un emparedado y luego fui con Mikasa a comer. Probablemente el jamón estaba en mal estado —murmuró afligido mientras Sasha se reía a carcajadas—. Chica patata —La llamó por ese molesto apodo para que le prestara atención—, ¿qué significa si una chica tiene un collar con un anillo?

—Depende, hay muchos significados —tras meditarlo, agregó—; puede ser que el anillo le quede demasiado grande —señaló su meñique— o demasiado pequeño —tocó su dedo anular— o con tu suerte, que sea un anillo de promesa que no puede usarlo en las manos y por eso lo usa en el cuello, lo más cercano al corazón.

Tras pensarlo intensamente concluyó; —Debe de ser porque le queda grande, sus dedos son delgados.

Sasha se rió a su lado, pero jamás lo sacó de su error, supuso que se refería a Mikasa. Ya le había advertido que tenía alguien a su lado, pero prefería hacerse a oídos sordos.

El siguiente día de grabación llegó; Jean se puso su mejor loción y peinó su cabello con cuidado, le sonrió al espejo antes de abandonar su departamento. Sería un estupendo día.

Ingresó a la cabina con Mikasa y escucharon la primera versión de la canción. La chica parecía inmutable, pero sonreía ligeramente cada cierto tiempo, sus ojos brillaban y sólo eso le bastaba para darse cuenta que la hacía feliz con su presencia. Nunca miró detrás de sí, a ese hombre que parecía constantemente aburrido y que sonreía con arrogancia cuando la chica lo miraba.

Las modificaciones fueron realizadas y una nueva persona ingresó a cabina a explicarles cómo debían de cantarla. Jean escuchó con atención, pero se perdía en los ojos grises de Mikasa, logrando que se olvidará de lo pedido.

—Jean, ¿estás escuchándome? —La voz de Hange resonó en la cabina, aunado al golpe que le dio con el libreto por estar distraído.

* * *

Y así pasó cerca de mes y medio, hasta que la canción salió según lo esperado; el ritmo era pegajoso, la letra un tanto… no era la mejor, pero sonaba como el cielo cuando Mikasa impregnaba sensualidad en ella. Creía que estropeaba la canción en lugar de mejorarla con su colaboración, pero definitivamente adoraba verla cada día para trabajar juntos.

Luego vinieron los ensayos y coreografías enseñados por un tipo llamado Jeager, ahí se enteró que era el hermano adoptivo con el que supuestamente Mikasa había mantenido una relación, pero descartó el chisme apenas lo vio y habló con él; el tipo incluso le pidió su número. Era indudablemente gay.

Los primeros pasos fueron difíciles, tanto que Eren terminaba por lanzarle algún objeto cada vez que se equivocaba. Por su lado, Mikasa se adaptó muy rápido a la rutina para replicarla con exactitud. Él todavía se embobaba al verla siendo tan majestuosa. Y adoraba su sonrisa que parecía dirigida a él (pero nunca lo era).

—Tienes dos pies izquierdos —fue el dictamen del coreógrafo luego de dos semanas llenas de frustraciones—. Voy a corregir tu rutina para que te muevas lo menos posible, con esos pasos podrías lastimarla si sale mal.

Se quedó en silencio, él no había esperado bailar, pero hizo todos sus esfuerzos para lograrlo junto a ella. Dejó escapar en suspiro y se perdió en su sonrisa justo antes de verla saltar con sus ojos emocionados.

—Oi, Mikasa, tienes sesión de fotos, es hora de irnos.

—Nos vemos más tarde, Eren. Adiós, Jean.

—Trabajaste duro, descansa —respondió Jean, despidiéndose con la mano. Se quedó sólo con el bastardo del coreógrafo cuando osó reírse.

—Sesión de fotos —segundo después, fue sumergido en una mar de carcajadas.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Cuestionó confundido.

—No me digas que te creíste esa excusa de cuarta —se quedó asombrado ante el silencio, para volver a reír con muchas más ganas.

—¿Por qué es una excusa? —Inquirió enfadado. Eren se detuvo de golpe, limpiando las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Si no te diste cuenta, no te diré —canturreo antes de ponerse de pie y recoger sus cosas.

* * *

Las grabaciones del videoclip iniciaron y él sólo la veía como si un ángel caído estuviera ahí para tentarlo. La sensualidad con la cual se movía de un lado a otro, la osadía de sus pasos y… tuvo que luchar contra una erección la mitad del tiempo. Se sintió como un enfermo.

—¡Bien, Mikasa! —El director cortó la toma y él corrió al baño a esconderse—. Diez minutos de descanso y volveremos con las partes conjuntas.

Trató de controlarse encerrado en un cubículo. No era el jodido momento para masturbarse pensando en Mikasa, se sentía como un adolescente calenturiento y él, definitivamente era mejor que eso. Luego de un minuto de tranquilizarse, estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta y salir, cuando escuchó que la puerta principal fue cerrada y escuchó dos series de pasos.

—Que sea rápido —reconoció la voz de Mikasa, que parecía tan diferente a la habitual en ella; era más ronca, necesitada, _excitada_.

—No me digas que hacer, mocosa insolente —abrió los ojos sorprendido. Estaba seguro que escuchó esa voz con anterioridad. Un cierre fue bajado seguido de un paquete siendo rasgado y terminando con un sonido acuoso y gemidos mal disimulados.

Ese día había planeado invitarla a salir otra vez, sentía que tuvieron química al instante; sus sonrisas, su cálida mirada… y se dio cuenta que nada era dirigido a él.

Y se quedó ahí, escuchando cómo su amor platónico era tomada por otro hombre, como gemía y pedía más, torturando sus oídos. Y por mera curiosidad, entreabrió la puerta, para encontrarse a una Mikasa con las piernas abiertas en el lavabo mientras un hombre entraba y salía de ella. La mirada azul chocó contra él y una sonrisa de satisfacción y superioridad cubrió sus rasgos. Levi le sonreía como el jodido hijo de puta más afortunado del mundo, mientras él se mortificaba escuchándola murmurar otro nombre ante la culminación.

Todavía se quedó varios minutos luego de que ellos se fueron. Mikasa se veía inmutable, como si la escena del baño no hubiera ocurrido. Y él se preguntó por cuánto tiempo había sucedido eso.

Cayó en cuenta que había malinterpretado cada señal de amabilidad por una de coqueteo y que… indudablemente, era un imbécil. Ahora podía identificarse completamente con su rol de la canción; era un perro fiel que no dudaría en estar con ella mientras ella estaba con _un hombre de verdad._

Jodida ironía.

**FIN**

.

* * *

.

Sinceramente es uno de los Rivamika más bonitos que he escrito. Agradecerle a Cerisier por la confianza, disfrute mucho escribirlo.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!


End file.
